Legends' Story Redone
by Lauriverfanboy1
Summary: The true final Installment of the Stories Redone franchise. The Legends have all arrived on this new earth with the others, but the question remains, why was it necessary for all these heroes to be beyonded in the first place? The Beyonder himself has tasked the Legends with finding the cause of the events forcing the heroes to be beyonded and stop it before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

It had just been mere moments since Rip had sacrificed himself to delay Malice, but rather than being reunited with his wife and son, he found himself in some sort of strange limbo.

"Where the bloody hell am I?" Rip asked.

"Hello Captain Hunter." a new voice said and Rip turned to see a strange man that even he had never seen before.

"Who are you?" Rip asked.

"I am the Beyonder. And you are still needed Rip." Beyonder said.

"I don't understand?" Rip said.

"Despite your death being rather early on, you are the last one to join the others on a new earth." the Beyonder said.

"Why?" Rip asked.

"Your work on Earth One may have been completed, but there is another earth that needs heroes to maintain its balance. However, unlike the others I am sending you there for a more specific purpose, now that the rest of the Legends that are necessary have joined them." Beyonder said.

"And what might that purpose be?" Rip asked.

"You are the only ones who can travel the timestream and find out what it is that's been eliminating the heroes of the new world, forcing me to have to bring the heroes of another Earth to this one." Beyonder said.

"I understand. But what about the Time Masters and Vandal Savage?" Rip asked.

"Vandal Savage never gained immortality, so your wife and son shall still be alive, however, the time masters have already been wiped out. In fact, the place I'm sending you is to the remains of the vanishing point. You'll find the Earth One Waverider waiting for you, since I made sure that you'd be with the correct Gideon and your Miranda will also be waiting for you. Assemble the Legends and find out who or what is disrupting the balance of this earth. I cannot keep bringing heroes from other earths to this one." Beyonder said and Rip nodded.

"I understand. I shall begin assembling the Legends as soon as I arrive on this new Earth." Rip said.

"And that is happening now." Beyonder said as Rip felt the same painful sensation that everyone else had.

* * *

When Rip came to, he found himself standing in the midst of the Vanishing point, actually near the Oculus.

"Well, at least there's free will in this universe." Rip said as he headed towards what remained of the hangar, where the Waverider, looking good as new, was waiting.

"Gideon love, are you there?" Rip asked.

"Indeed Captain Hunter. I am fully aware of our new mission and have already begun plotting time jumps to the necessary locations." Gideon said.

"Excellent, but first, we need to make a stop in London, 2166. Miranda and Jonas are waiting for me and with the Time Masters gone, we can finally stop hiding our family." Rip said.

"Right away, then where are we going?" Rip asked.

"Plot a course for 2042 next, I'm assuming that since you included it, that means that Ms. Tomaz is here to?" Rip asked.

"Correct. One useful upgrade the Beyonder gave me is the knowledge of which members of the Legends have been transferred to this new Earth with us." Gideon said.

"Very well, let's get moving." Rip said.

"I do have one question for you Captain." Gideon said.

"What?" Rip asked.

"Are you going to remain Captain after we've reassembled the team?" Gideon asked Rip sighed.

"No, you and I both know that there is someone much better suited for that role than I ever was." Rip said.

"Very well, preparing for multiple time jumps." Gideon said as the Waverider prepared to time jump away.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm going to be making one change to the Legends lineup, since like I said before, I wanted to add a Supergirl character to the mix and now you're going to find out who I've chosen. Also since chapter will mostly involve bringing the team together, it will be a longer chapter.**

* * *

"So Rip, where's our next stop?" Miranda asked her husband after he'd picked her and Jonas up and he'd told her everything that had happened, including the beyonder.

"Seattle, 2042. Then we're headed for 2016 to recruit the rest of the Legends, including this ship's new captain." Rip said

"I never thought I'd see the day when you relinquished leadership of this vessel to someone else. Frankly, I was always a little jealous of Gideon, since it felt like you spent more time with her than with me." Miranda said and Rip smiled.

"Gideon will always have a special place in my heart Miranda, but you have nothing to fear from her." Rip assured her.

"Good. Now, let's recruit these Legends. I'm eager to hear what your old team has to say about you." Miranda said and RIp nodded as the ship headed through the timestream.

* * *

 _Seattle 2042_

Zari Tomaz had just dodged another Argus patrol with her totem, wondering why even though they were on another Earth, the future still sucked.

However, she came to a stop after she heard someone approach her.

"Okay seriously, whoever you are, I'm already having a bad day, don't make it worse." Zari said.

"Oh don't worry Ms. Tomaz, I'm here to help make your life better." A familiar voice said and Zari grinned when she turned to see Rip Hunter standing in front of her.

"Rip." Zari said.

"How would you like to go on an adventure?" Rip asked.

"Let's go. Where's the rest of the Team?" Zari asked.

"We're picking them up next, I only came here first because 2042 was on my way to 2016 from 2166." Rip said Zari nodded.

"Let's get out of here." Zari said immediately and Rip nodded.

* * *

 _National City 2016_

Sara and Ava had just arrived back at their apartment after a movie date night when they found the door opened.

"Who would be dumb enough to break into our apartment?" Sara asked and Ava shrugged as they both pulled out guns and walked inside.

"Really now. While you both have your reasons to shoot me, I thought you would've been much more relieved." Rip said and Sara grinned as she dropped her gun and ran up to hug him.

"Rip. It's so good to see you again. We did it. We stopped Malice and proved that we were Legends." Sara said and Rip smiled.

"I had every confidence you would. Hello Ava." Rip said, turning towards her.

"Rip. At least I know I'm not a clone this time. Right?" Ava asked.

"Don't worry Ava, you are the only one of you in this universe, I had nothing to do with your creation." Rip was quick to assure her.

"Good, but anyways, what brings you here?" Ava asked.

"The Beyonder gave me a new purpose for the Legends when he brought me to this world. I'll explain it once we get the whole team back together." Rip said.

"So, are you going to be leading us again?" Sara asked.

"No. The Legends only have true captain. You Sara. I said it before and I'll say it again now. You are a much better captain than I ever was." Rip said and Sara smiled.

"Okay then, if you can provide me a way to keep in touch with my family. The last time I left on the Waverider, Laurel died and I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to her. I want to be able to keep regular tabs on my family." Sara said.

"I've already had Gideon recreate this temporal communicator, with a beacon built into it, allowing your family to call the Waverider back to their time when needed." Rip said, handing Sara the communicator.

"Well Aves, you want to be a Legend?" Sara asked.

"Absolutely. But Rip, what about your wife and son?" Ava asked.

"Savage was never given immortality in this reality, so Miranda and Jonas are actually going to be waiting for you on the Waverider and Miranda has been beyonded." Rip said.

"Nice, I can't wait to have a long overdue chat with your wife about everything you've done." Sara with a grin.

"I'll let you two pack up and settle things here while I recruit the rest of the team, minus Ms. Tomaz, who is already on the ship." Rip said.

"Great, I'm going to call Alex and explain things to her before we pack, so that she knows that we're resigning from the DEO." Sara said and Rip nodded.

"We can wait until then, since I'm also going to be recruiting Mr. Snart and Mr. Rory here in National City and I think that it would be better if Sara was here for that, since there's a very likely chance that Mr. Rory will shoot his gun at me." Rip said.

"More like almost guaranteed." Sara said.

* * *

Mick and Snart were on their way back to the crap shack they were currently calling home when they heard voice from behind them.

"You guys have been in the city for weeks and you never came by to visit? I'm hurt." Sara said with a grin as Mick and Snart turned around face her.

"Boss." Mick said respectfully, causing Snart to look at him.

"Since when do you call Sara boss?" Snart asked.

"Since I became leader of the Legends and that's actually why I'm here. Rip is back and we're getting the gang back together. Zari, Ava and I have already rejoined. What about you two?" Sara asked.

"I'm in, hunting aliens is getting boring, the rush just isn't the same anymore. Plus the Waverider gets better TV reception." Mick said and Sara smiled.

"What about you Snart?" Sara asked.

"I suppose someone will need to reign Mick in. But who's Ava?" Snart asked.

"My girlfriend and she's also from Earth One. It's a long story." Sara said, trying to let him down gently.

"Well, hope we can still play cards at least." Snart said.

"Of course and you'll both be happy to know that someone else already blew up the time masters." Sara said.

"Great, so I don't need to get myself for that again." Snart said.

"Wait, the Englishman isn't in charge is he?" Mick asked.

"No, I'm captain again." Sara assured him.

"Good." Mick said as he and Snart followed Sara over to where she'd stashed the jumpship.

"So, where are we going next?" Snart asked.

"Actually, Rip is doing one other pickup in National City, apparently he's adding someone completely new to the team this time, so we'll find out when we get back to the ship." Sara said.

"Huh, I wonder who the rookie will be." Mick asked.

"No idea. But I do know that it's someone who previously worked with Supergirl." Sara said.

* * *

Guardian had just finished a night of patrol in National City when suddenly he heard someone call his name.

"Mr. Olsen, can I have a word?" Rip asked.

"You know who I am?" Guardian asked.

"Yes. My name is Rip Hunter and I am a part of the Legends. Considering you know Kara Danvers, Sara Lance and Ava Sharpe, surely you must be familiar with them." Rip said.

"I am, a team full of people who travel through time?" Guardian asked and Rip nodded.

"Yes, while also people whose existence didn't have an overall effect on the timeline. Like you." Rip said.

"Wait, what?" Guardian asked.

"I come a from a future where the heroes of this time are revered. Superman, Supergirl, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Flash, Dash, all of them, but there is no mention of Guardian. However, the Legends have the opportunity to change their fates and truly become legendary. And I'd like to recruit you to join us. But the choice is yours. You can either stay here and beat up criminals and not matter, or you can take a chance and join the Legends, become something more than an outcast or a loner. Be a legend." Rip said as James looked around before removing his helmet.

"I became Guardian on both earths because I wanted to make a difference in the world. Now I found out that it doesn't matter. But now I have a chance to do something that will actually matter. I'm in. Besides, my friend Winn told me about time travel and it sounds like it might be fun and I really don't have much here for me in National City anymore, so can we swing by my apartment so I can grab some things and let Ms. Grant know I'm quitting?" James asked and Rip nodded.

"Of course." Rip said.

* * *

"Oh it is so good to be back." Sara said as she stepped onto the bridge of the Waverider and for the first time since she'd been beyonded, she felt like she was home.

"Hello Captain Lance. It's good to see you again." Gideon said happily.

"Gideon, it's good to see you to. Is everyone back on the ship?" Sara asked as Rip joined her.

"Yes, Mr. Rory, Mr. Snart and Ms. Tomaz are reclaiming their old rooms and Ava is reclaiming your old room." Rip said.

"Well, it's a good thing she's not the only one living in there." Sara said as she noticed James.

"James." Sara said, holding out her hand to him.

"Hey Sara. We haven't really interacted much have we?" James asked.

"No, you've mostly been a solo act in National City. You joining the team?" Sara asked and James nodded.

"Yeah, I became Guardian because I wanted to make a difference, an actual impact on the world, but that wasn't working, so when Rip offered me the chance, I took it." James said and Sara nodded.

"Welcome aboard. Do you have everything you need?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, I stopped by my place and grabbed everything I needed. I should be good." James said.

"And if you're not, the Waverider's fabricator should compensate." Rip said.

"Rip, can you give James the tour while I fly this thing to Central City to pick the rest of the team?" Sara asked.

"Come with me James." Rip said, leading James off.

"Gideon, plot a course for Star Labs in Central City." Sara said.

"Right away Captain." Gideon said as Sara retook her seat in the pilot's chair and the ship flew off.

* * *

 **So, now the Legends from National City have been recruited, now it's off to Central City for the rest of the team. By the way, how do you guys like how I put James in. I mean he's kind been a loner since he became Guardian and I can't really see him having much impact on history besides being a friend of Superman and Supergirl. He fits the qualifications for being a Legend perfectly.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I normally don't do two chapters in a row for the same story, but I decided that it would be best for the other stories if I finished bringing the Legends together before I did the next chapter of the next story in the cycle.**

* * *

Ray was currently looking over the schematics he and Cisco had made for his new and improved ATOM suit in one of the labs in Star Labs when he heard someone walk up to him.

"Dr. Palmer." Rip said, getting his attention.

"Rip, you're alive and you're here." Ray said, perking up immediately.

"Yes indeed, I'm rebuilding the Legends for a special mission. I've already recruited Sara, Ava, Zari, Mr. Rory and Mr. Snart in National City and now I'm here to recruit you, Dr. Heywood, Jax, Wally and Professor Stein." Rip said.

"Actually, Marty and Jax have split up as Firestorm, since the Matrix now only exists within Jax now." Ray said.

"Well, at least then Professor Stein won't have to worry about dying." Rip said.

"Yeah, that was the goal. But anyways, I'm in. Gideon's replicator will make it much easier to rebuild my Atom suit. Once I can get my hands on the dwarf star to power it." Ray said.

"We'll put that on the to do list. But anyways, I take that to mean you're in?" Rip asked.

"Of course." Ray said.

"Excellent. Now let's back to the ship so that we can recruit Jax, Nate and Wally." Rip said and Ray nodded.

* * *

Wally had just finished his patrol of Central City for the night when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Wally West. It's been awhile." Rip said as Wally turned to face him.

"Rip, good to see you alive and well again. I take it this is a recruiting mission?" Wally asked.

"Yes indeed. Surprisingly, Kid Flash meets the requirements of a member of the Legends." Rip said.

"Well, considering how I'm always outshined by Barry or Iris, I'm not surprised." Wally said.

"So, are you in?" Rip asked.

"Yeah, I need to pack." Wally said and Rip nodded.

* * *

Jax was on his way home from visiting the Steins when he saw Rip walk up to him.

"Rip, the last time I saw you, you betrayed us again." Jax said and Rip chuckled.

"I am rather sorry about that." Rip said and Jax smiled as he held out his hand, which Rip shook.

"Considering that I trust Mick after all the stuff he's done, I can look past this. And before you ask, I am in." Jax said.

"Excellent, that just leaves Dr. Heywood then. Though I must say that this is a rather large turnaround from the last time I asked you to join the Legends." Rip said.

"Well, things have changed and now I'll jump at the chance to be a Legend." Jax said and Rip grinned.

"Okay then, pack your things, here is the location where the Waverider is parked, now if you'll excuse me, I have one more person to recruit." Rip said and Jax nodded as he took the sheet of paper Rip offered him.

* * *

Nate had just finished taking his new suit courtesy of Cisco out for test drive when he heard Rip behind him.

"Dr. Heywood, most impressive." Rip said.

"Rip." Nate said.

"I understand if you have mixed feelings about seeing me again." Rip said.

"Hey, you gave your life to save us, I think that's a get out of jackass jail free card." Nate said and Rip chuckled.

"Perhaps. But anyways, are you interested in once again traveling through history instead of just reading about it?" Rip asked.

"Absolutely, as long as we steer clear of Zambezi 1942." Nate said.

"Don't worry, we will be." Rip said.

* * *

Later on, back on the Waverider, Sara, Ava, Rip, Miranda, Zari, Ray, Jax, Wally, Nate, James, Mick and Snart were all gathered around the main computers in the bridge.

"I have missed this." Sara said.

"I think we all have." Ray said and Zari, Wally, Jax, Ava and Rip all nodded while Snart and Rory looked indifferent and James just looked a bit out of place.

"Okay, so Rip, care to tell us what our new mission is?" Sara asked.

"Gladly, I waited until now so I'd only have to do it once. As you all know, a being called the Beyonder has been bringing heroes from other Earths to this one in order to maintain the balance of this world." Rip said.

"And in some cases, giving each of us what we want the most. I have my sister and my father back, Ava is a real person and not a clone, Stein is still alive, Snart is still alive, Wally's mom is alive, Miranda and Jonas are still alive, Darhk is dead." Sara said.

"Yeah, you really enjoyed that." Jax said, since he was one of the few of them who'd been there.

"Yes I did." Sara said.

"Anyways, the Beyonder has charged us with the task of discovering who or what made it necessary for the Beyonder to take the actions he has before this gets too far out of control, since he's running out of heroes." Rip said.

"Great, so now we're going after something with the power to corrupt the balance of time?" Nate asked.

"Pretty much." Rip surmised.

"Well then, we'd better get started." Sara said.

"So Captain, what exactly is our first move?" Rip asked.

"First, we increase our resources with artifacts from our Earth adventures." Sara said.

"What does that mean?" James asked.

"It means that we've encountered mystical artifacts thought to only be legends on Earth One, like the spear of destiny." Sara said.

"You want to use the spear?" Nate asked.

"Sort of, I want to depower it, since while it could be the key to stopping this, it probably won't and it's too dangerous to allow to still have its power." Sara said.

"So, what else are we going to do?" Ray asked.

"Well, Zari already has one of the weapons we're going to need." Sara said.

"Wait, my totem?" Zari asked and Sara nodded.

"We've seen what the combined power of the 6 totems can do and that is a power that we will desperately need in this fight." Sara said.

"Can someone please bring the new guy up to date on all that?" James asked.

"Ray, you can do it. In the meantime, Rip, we need the locations of the pieces of the spear of destiny." Sara said.

"They should be in the same places they were last time." Rip confirmed.

"Okay then, Gideon plot a course for 3 time jumps. Detroit the year 3000, Camelot, the year 507 and the moon, the year 1965." Sara said.

"Right away captain." Gideon said and Sara grinned.

"It's good to be back." Sara said.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, is everyone settled in?" Sara asked as the rest of the Legends approached the bridge, minus Ray.

"Yes. Doctor Palmer is getting his lab set up and we actually need to make one stop before we start spear hunting." Rip said.

"Okay, where is that?" Sara asked.

"Liberty Colorado, 1874." Rip said and Sara understood.

"The dwarf star mine." Sara said.

"Precisely, it will contain more than enough dwarf star for Dr. Palmer to rebuild his atom suit, which we will need to recover a fragment of the spear, and we can eliminate the mine before Turnbull has a chance to use it to try and make his own country." Rip said.

"Hey, while we're at it, why don't we just turnover Turnbull to Hex, let the two of them slug it out." Jax suggested.

"Not a bad idea. Rip, I'm assuming you and Hex still know each other at this point in time?" Sara asked.

"Indeed." Rip said, honestly kind of looking forward to seeing his old friend again.

"The last two times we met Hex, he asked about you. The last time when we told him you were dead, he seemed truly sorry." Sara said.

"Yes well, hopefully I can avoid blowing myself up with a time drive again." Rip said.

"I should hope so Rip, because if you did, I'd go back in time and kill you myself." Miranda said and Sara grinned.

"I think you and I are going to get along famously considering we've both threatened to kill Rip and he's deserved it everytime." Sara said.

"Actually, I've decided that while I will be living on the Waverider, I won't be a part of the Legends. With the Time Masters gone, someone needs to be in charge of protecting the timeline while you're off on your mission. So I'm going to refound Rip's time bureau." Miranda said.

"Just so long as you don't act like your idiotic husband, that's fine, because I got Rip sentenced to prison and I make no apologies for it." Sara said, making it clear that she still hadn't totally forgiven Rip for the role he played in the resurrection of Damien Darhk.

"Sara, I know you have no reason to believe me, but honestly, that was probably the best thing you could've done for me." Rip said.

"What, why?" Sara asked.

"Because it made me realize that I made a crucial mistake when I left the Legends the first time. This crew was the only place aside from Miranda and Jonas where I felt like I was home. Like I was part of a family. I am so sorry that I betrayed your trust." Rip said and Sara could see the sincerity of his words.

"Rip, I thought it was made clear by now that you'll always be a Legend. After all, you were the one who brought us together." Sara said.

"Sara's right, you helped all of us, except maybe James so far, find new purpose in our lives." Jax said and Nate, Wally, Zari, Ava and even Mick nodded in agreement.

"Now then, Gideon, plot a course for the old west. Everyone else strap in and get ready." Sara said with a grin as they all took their seats.

"Oh James, you should brace yourself for the side effects of time travel." Wally said.

"Wait, what side effects?" James asked and Sara laughed.

"You'll see. Who wants to place bets on which side effect he'll get?" Sara asked.

"I got 10 bucks on nausea." Nate said.

"20 on linguistic disorder." Zari countered

"20 on temporary blindness." Jax said.

"40 on bleeding eyes." Mick said.

"40 on nausea." Snart said.

"Okay, all the bets have been place, now let's fly." Sara said as the Waverider began it's first flight with the Legends back on board.


	5. Chapter 5

When the Waverider finished it's time jump, most of its crew seemed unaffected, since they were still used to the effects of time travel. James however, was not.

"Derfling naskatau." James said before freaking out.

"Pay up." Zari said, holding out her hand for her 20 dollars, which everyone who was in the betting pool paid up.

"Relax James. Linguistic order is a side effect of time travel. It'll wear off soon. The more you time travel, the more your body adjusts to it and the less of an effect it has on your body. Just be quiet until it passes. Anyone else have any side effects?" Sara explained and James sighed and nodded as everyone else shook their heads.

"Okay then, Gideon, have you determined whether or not Quentin Turnbull is in the town yet?" Sara asked.

"I have and he is Captain. In fact, we've arrived at the date just before he discovered the ore." Gideon said and Sara nodded.

"Okay then, we're breaking up into two teams. One will excavate enough dwarf start for Ray to rebuild his suit, along with extra in case he ends up having to rebuild it and the other gets to take down an old west criminal." Sara said.

"So, who gets what team?" Mick asked.

"Jax will be leading the team excavating the dwarf star and going with him will be Ray, Nate, James and Rory, since if anyone knows how blow something up it's him." Sara said and Mick grinned at that.

"Perhaps I should go to in order to make sure Mick doesn't get himself blown up watching the fireworks." Snart suggested.

"No Snart, I need you here with me, Rip, Wally, Zari and Ava to lure Turnbull out into the open for us to take him down, since last time, Mick did it, but he and Turnbull ended exchanging war stories. Besides, between Nate and Jax, they can pull Mick out if need be." Sara said.

"That won't be necessary boss. I wait to watch the explosion from outside where it will be bigger." Mick said and Sara smiled.

"Great. Okay people, head to the fabrication room and gear up." Sara said.

"Wait Sara, why are you putting me on the ore mission. I thought that you'd want me to help drive out a desperado." James asked, now speaking normally again.

"Sorry James, but you're too green for this. We can't just start beating people up, we have to be careful. I mean, you've seen time travel movies right?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, Winn has forced me to watch all of them." James said.

"Well then you'd know that just randomly making changes to history is a big no no. We have to be careful or risk making things worse. That's why I'm putting you on the mission that's lower risk. Also, I've seen you fight. You have a lot left to learn." Sara said, making it clear that her decision was final as she walked away.

* * *

"I have forgotten how much I missed the old west." Sara said as she and her team walked through the town of Liberty Colorado.

"Yes, after the mission, we truly should get a drink as a team." Rip agreed with a smile.

"So what's the plan captain?" Ava asked with a smile, since she honestly thought calling Sara captain was a bit sexy.

"Snart, you're the resident criminal, head inside the saloon, have yourself a good time." Sara said.

"If you insist." Snart said as he walked inside.

"You realize that was only slightly less reckless then having Mr. Rory be the one to go into the bar?" Rip asked.

"Except Snart knows how to stick to the plan. Why do you think I sent Mick to a place where he'd get to cause an explosion. It's called knowing your team." Sara said.

"And Mr. Olsen?" Rip asked.

"He's got a lot to learn. I mean, you remember our first mission and how well that turned out. This way, we can minimize the risk of altering the timeline." Sara said.

"And this is what I meant when I told you that you make a much better captain than I ever did." Rip said.

"Careful now Rip. Your wife is still alive and my girlfriend is just a few feet away." Sara said with a grin.

"Relax Sara. I was just making a point." Rip said.

"Okay people, let's get to work." Sara said.


	6. Chapter 6

Sara smiled as she sat in the saloon, drinking some whiskey as she and the others watched Snart gamble in order to lure Turnbull out.

"I've forgotten how much I missed this stuff. We should take a bottle back to the ship." Sara said.

"I'm sure Mr. Rory would approve of that idea." Rip said, though Sara could tell there was still something else on his mind.

"Is there something else Rip?" Sara asked.

"James seemed a little put out earlier when we left the ship." Rip said.

"He's just a little mad that I put him on mining detail. I guess he was looking forward to punching out some desperados." Sara said and Rip chuckled.

"Yes well, I see you've learned from my mistakes." Rip said.

"Yeah, I think that James does have potential to be a legend, but on our first mission, we nearly destroyed the future. Until he gets more experience, I'm putting him away from the places where he could actually cause harm to the future." Sara said and Rip nodded.

"Well, I'll be damned. Rip Hunter is that you?" a familiar voice asked and all the legends turned to see Jonah Hex walking up to them.

"Jonah, how interesting it is to see you again." Rip said.

"Depends on what your here for this time?" Hex asked.

"My new team and I were in the area on a mission and when I heard that Turnbull had set up shop here, I thought I might as well finish what I started all those years ago." Rip said and Hex nodded.

"And who might these folks be?" Hex asked, eying Sara and the others.

"Sara Lance." Sara said, holding out her hand, which Hex shook.

"Zari Tomaz." Zari said.

"Ava Sharpe." Ava said.

"Wally West." Wally said as the introductions were made.

"And that man over there amassing quite a fortune would be our associate, Leonard Snart. The rest of our associates are at mine nearby, trying to deal with some rather dangerous elements for this time period." Rip said and Jonah just nodded.

"So, you got a plan to get Turnbull's attention?" Hex asked.

"Snart's earning enough money to get Turnbull's attention, once he does, we lure Turnbull out of the saloon and take him down and you can collect the bounty on him." Sara said.

"Damn, never a seen a philly with as much fire as you." Hex said.

"Back off, she's spoken for." Ava said sharply.

"Well I'll be damned." Hex said.

"Enough. You in or what?" Sara asked.

"For a chance to get that son of a bitch, you bet your ass I am." Hex said.

* * *

At the Dwarf Star mine, Jax and Nate were using their powers to help Ray transport enough of the ore onto the ship to allow him to be able rebuild his atom suit while still having enough left over to rebuild it if necessary while James and Mick were planting charges throughout the mine.

"So, why exactly would anyone recruit someone with your track record onto this team?" James asked Mick, who glared at him.

"You don't have a right to judge me newsboy. You don't know me or what I've done. Honestly, I'm pretty sure that the rest of the team trusts me a hell of a lot more than it does you." Mick said.

"He's not wrong." Ray said, weighing in.

"What?" James asked.

"James, what you have to remember is that the rest of us have history from Earth One. You don't. Mick has worked hard to earn our trust, even though we weren't always the best at reciprocating it and we paid the price for it." Ray said.

"You expect me to trust a criminal?" James asked.

"Supergirl trusts me. That should count for something." Mick said.

"It really should. And James, since you're the new guy here, you shouldn't be twisting feathers with people who have a lot more seniority than you." Ray pointed out as Jax and Nate came back in.

"Okay, that's the last of it." Nate said.

"Yeah, let's blow this place to hell." Jax said.

"We're almost finished setting the fuses." Mick said.

"Great, let us know when you're done and I'll set it off." Jax said and Mick nodded, as they resumed their work while James thought about what they said.

* * *

 **Okay, I'm just curious, who wants a Vixen appearance in this story, even it's just while Legends are on mission in 1942? And it can be either Amaya or Mari, reviewers choice.**


	7. Chapter 7

Snart had eventually won more than enough money to get Turnbull's attention.

"So, you think you can cheat my boys and get away with it?" Turnbull asked and Snart chuckled.

"Well, since I'm pretty sure that the previous owner of this saloon didn't willingly hand over the deed to this place, I'd like to think I'm liberating the money from another thief." Snart said.

"You done pushing your luck?" Turnbull asked.

"Please, this is nowhere close to pushing my luck." Snart said.

"Then perhaps you wouldn't mind defending your claim that you ain't pushing your luck." Turnbull said as he rose and pulled out a gun.

"My pleasure. However, I must insist that we do this out in the courtyard. More room." Snart said, sticking to the script perfectly.

"By all means." Turnbull said as they headed outside, however, Turnbull was greeted by a familiar face.

"Keep walking." Snart said as he held a revolver at Turnbull's back.

"So this was a trick Hex. I must say I am impressed. Didn't see you as one to take up a posse." Turnbull said.

"Normally I prefer to work alone, but in this case, the more help I have to take you down the better. Especially with someone you're familiar with." Jonah said as Rip made himself seen.

"Well, well, Mr. Hunter, haven't seen you in a long time." Turnbull said.

"Yes well, a prior obligation forced me to leave last time we met, but this time, I'm going to finish what I started." Rip said as he, Sara, Hex, Ava, Zari and Wally all pulled revolvers out and aimed them at Turnbull.

"If I were you, I'd surrender nice and easy. After all, I'm sure that the collectors won't mind if you're dead or alive." Sara said and Hex nodded.

"And you know my preference." Hex said.

"Funny, except you're not the only one with friends." Turnbull said as his posse joined them.

"Sara, the mines about to blow, what your status?" Jax asked over the comms.

"A little spat here the town, we're a bit outnumbered by Turnbull's crew. See what you can do to help even the odds." Sara said.

"Tell Wally to superspeed us there in three, two, one. Now." Jax said as they all heard a loud explosion and turned to see one to.

Wally used the distraction to speed off and Zari used her totem to kick up the dust in the air to cover his absence.

When the dust settled, Mick, Wally, Nate, Jax, Ray and James were now standing there.

"So, you wanna do this the easy way, or the fun way?" Sara asked.

"Please choose the fun way." Mick said and Sara rolled her eyes.

"Kill them all." Turnbull shouted.

"So predictable." Rip said as they began to fight.

* * *

Mick was having the time of his life shooting outlaws.

"Oh how I've missed this." Mick said.

"Easy partner. Remember, we need some of these guys alive to keep the timeline secured." Snart said.

"Don't worry, I got to blow something up, I'll be fine." Mick assured him as Rip and Hex took on Turnbull.

"Two on one, not a fair fight." Turnbull said.

"As if you cared about fairness. You burned Calvert to the ground." Rip said as he shot Turnbull in the leg as Hex tackled him.

"Alive or dead?" Hex asked angrily as he choked Turnbull.

"Alive." Turnbull choked out as Hex then released him and slapped cuffs on him.

"This ends now or I kill your boss regardless of his choice." Hex said as he held up Turnbull with his gun at his head, causing his gang to stand down.

"We'll send word the local authorities to round up his crew while you take Turnbull where he belongs." Rip said to Hex, who smiled.

"Thanks for your help Rip." Hex said.

"Well, I owed you one for leaving in the first place." Rip said.

"We're even and you set things right. I hope we meet again someday." Hex said.

"Perhaps we will." Rip said as he turned towards Sara.

"Okay, the authorities have been informed and Ray got everything he needed. Mick and Snart are procuring a few bottles of booze from the Old West for us, but now we need to get back to the ship." Sara said and Rip nodded as they headed out of the town, knowing that they'd made a real difference.


	8. Chapter 8

**Since the Legends will need the Spirit Totem, this chapter will tell which Vixen has been chosen to join the Legends. Also, this Earth's timeline is the same as the original timeline of Earth One, meaning Zambezi is destroyed, just to clear that up for anyone who's wondering.**

* * *

"Okay, so now that we've gotten the dwarf star, Ray can start building his suit and we start spear hunting." Sara said.

"Actually captain, like you requested, I've scanning the timeline for most opportune moments to acquire each of the 6 totems and I believe our next destination should Detroit, 2065." Gideon said.

"Really, well then, plot a course." Sara said as she looked at Rip, confused, who just shrugged.

"The Spirit totem." Nate said and it made sense. In this earth's timeline, the village of Zambezi had sadly been destroyed, which meant that the spirit totem had found its way to America again.

"But still, 2065, Mari would be an old woman by then." Wally said.

"Maybe we're not recruiting Mari. Gideon, plot a course." Sara said.

"I already have captain." Gideon said.

"Alright then, everyone strap in." Sara said as they all took their seats and let the ship do it's thing.

* * *

When they arrived in Detroit, 2065, Sara saw that it hadn't really changed much.

"So Gideon, who exactly are we looking for?" Sara asked.

"My review of the timeline shows that like Ms. Jiwe, Mari McCabe is too vital to the timeline to risk pulling her from it, so instead, we're recruiting the next person in the family bloodline to wield the totem, her daughter, Sasha Maclaster." Gideon said.

"Wait, Mari's daughter?" Sara asked.

"A review of timeline shows that Sasha's actions after receiving the totem were relatively unimpactful to the timeline, meaning that unlike her mother and grandmother, she can be recruited to use her totem to help defend history." Gideon said.

"Huh, a Vixen who actually gets to stay on the ship for as long as she wants. Nice. But let's put it to a vote. All in favor?" Sara asked as she raised her hand, as did Mick, Ray, Wally, Ava, Rip, Zari and Nate.

"I'm abstaining." James said and Snart nodded showing he was as well.

"I'd say it's settled then. What day are we on Gideon?" Sara asked.

"The night when Sasha officially received the totem, so she can't have done to much yet." Gideon said.

"Well then, let's go recruit her before that changes. Zari, you're with me." Sara said to the only totem bearer on the ship at this point.

Zari nodded as they headed out.

* * *

Sasha Macalester had just finished her night of patrols in Detroit and there hadn't been much for her to do. Ever since Argus had gone paramilitary, there wasn't exactly a lot of crime left in the city, which meant that she had nothing to do really.

"Sasha Macalester." A strange voice said from behind her and Sasha turned to see Sara and Zari walk up behind her.

"Who are you?" Sasha asked, her hand reaching for her totem.

"It's okay, we're friendly." Sara said as she put her hands up and Zari held out her own totem.

"You're a totem bearer?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah, you have the spirit totem, I have the air one." Zari said and Sasha stood down.

"What do you want?" Sasha asked.

"To give you a chance to do your duty and protect people. We're actually time travelers and we could use your help." Sara said.

"Really?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah, we're actually tracking down the lost totems of Zambezi, since we'll need them in a fight we're going into soon, and you're the perfect candidate for the Legends." Sara said.

"Legends, that sounds familiar." Sasha said.

"We may have worked with your mother in the past. I don't know, it's still kind of early for us, it's complicated. But anyways, are you in?" Sara asked.

"Well, crime around here is next to nothing thanks to Argus, so yeah, it sounds like fun and you can always drop me back off here if I want you to right?" Sasha asked.

"Not to this exact place, but yeah." Sara assured her.

"Then I'm in, just let me tell my mom and make sure she's okay with it, since it is sort of the family legacy." Sasha said and Sara laughed as she handed her a piece of paper.

"Come to this address tomorrow morning. You'll find our ship there." Sara said and Sasha nodded as they went their separate ways for now.


	9. Chapter 9

"Okay this ship is awesome." Sasha said as she, Sara and Zari walked onto the bridge of the ship the next morning.

"Yeah it is. Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to our new teammate, Sasha Macalester, aka, Vixen. Sasha, this is my second in command Rip Hunter." Sara said.

"Nice to meet you." Rip said as they shook hands.

"My girlfriend Ava Sharpe." Sara said as Sasha and Ava shook hands.

"My other second in command and the ship's mechanic and engineer, Jefferson Jackson." Sara said.

"Call me Jax. And in the field, my superhero name is Firestorm." Jax said.

"Got it." Sasha said.

"Billionaire inventor scientist and genius, Ray Palmer." Sara said.

"The Atom." Ray said eagerly and Sasha nodded.

"Our team historian, Dr. Nate Heywood." Sara said.

"Steel." Nate said.

"Why?" Sasha joked, just to have Nate steel up on her.

"Point made." Sasha said.

"Resident speedster and backup engineer, Wally West." Sara said.

"Kid Flash." Wally said.

"I know who you are. Your niece Nora is a good friend of mine." Sasha said.

"Our current experts in misappropriating other people's property, or thieves if you will, Mick Rory and Leonard Snart." Sara said.

"Heat Wave." Mick said.

"Cold." Snart said.

"Okay, and your fellow newbie, James Olsen." Sara said.

"Guardian." James said.

"Okay Jimmy." Sasha said.

"It's James." James said.

"Okay, now that we've gotten the introductions over with, Ray, why don't you give Sasha the tour while we head to the moon, 1970." Sara said.

"Copy that, Gideon is fabricating my suit as we speak, so it should be good to go by the time we get there." Ray said.

"Good, now Gideon, let's go." Sara said.

"Right away captain." Gideon said.

"Wait, who is that?" Sasha asked.

"Oh sorry, I almost forgot. This is Gideon, our ship's artificial intelligence, she runs every aspect of this ship." Sara said.

"Pleasure to meet you Ms. Macalester. Now Captain, we are ready to time jump." Gideon said.

"Take your seats, hold on tight and brace yourself for the side effects." Sara said as she took her chair and the ship headed off into the time stream.

* * *

When they arrived, Sasha blinked before realizing she couldn't see.

"Why can't I see?" Sasha asked.

"Don't worry, it's a temporary side effect of time travel on the human body, it should pass." Sara assured her.

"We have just landed on the sea of tranquility on the moon captain." Gideon said.

"Wait, why are we on the moon?" James asked.

"Because that is where the second piece of the spear of destiny is hidden." Nate said.

"Wait, what?" James asked.

"The spear that was used to pierce the side of christ when he died on the cross is real. I recovered it along with members of the justice society of America in 1956 and since the spear has the power to rewrite reality itself, we broke it up into 4 pieces and I then scattered each member of the JSA, Dr. Midnight, Commander Steel and Stargirl, to a different time period with a piece of the spear. But with the new threat we're up against, we need to put it back together." Rip said.

"Okay then." James said.

"What threat?" Sasha asked.

"The same reason we recruited you. We're tracking a very powerful force that is messing with the course of history as we know it and in order combat such a threat, we're tracking down powerful mystical artifacts, such as the spear of destiny and the totems of Zambezi." Sara said.

"Okay then. I think my vision is coming back." Sasha said.

"Great. Ray, suit up, get the piece of the spear, Zari give Sasha the tour." Sara said.

"Yes captain." Ray said.

"Copy that." Zari said.


End file.
